To Wish Impossible Things
by cloudlessS M I L E
Summary: Veronica MarsOTH Crossover. Sixteen years later and Haley has a reminder of Nathan with her everyday. With a new teenaged wedding coming up, will Nathan find out this long kept secret?


**Author's Note:** This story is a Veronica Mars/One Tree Hill crossover. Based on a RP I made that never truly got fully started. For all of you readers who are waiting for a new chapter on 'Every Night Is Another Story' I've decided not to update that story until I get some feedback. Reviews make me happy, which make me want to write more. At this moment, I'm not really enthused to write anymore.

The dates may be a little off, but bare with me. And remember... read and review!

**To Wish Impossible Things  
Chapter 1: 6222 Days**

It had been seventeen years, seventeen long years. Two hundred and four months. Six thousand two hudred and twenty-two days. Haley wouldn't even dare to try and comprehend how many hours it had been since that night she stood up on the familiar porch and knocked on that door. Waiting for the love of her life to answer the door, and then being shut just as fast as it was opened. The blonde had wanted to tell him the truth, come back for him and be a family again. But, it seemed he didn't want to hear what she had to say.

She had stayed for two months, sixty one days. Seeing Nathan ignore her in the hallways of Tree Hill High School, and that was when the blonde had had enough. Leaving town, she told her best friend and left a note for the others, packing up her stuff she said goodbye to a new found friend, Brooke Davis, and a roomate and with one last look back, she found herself in a new town with nowhere to go and nothing left to lose.

Finishing off high school didn't seem to be as hard as she expected it to be, always a straight A student, Haley didn't have a problem catching up in the homework portion, it was the relationship part that she had troubles with. She had never had to worry about how many friends she had, because she always had Lucas and that was enough. Haley always knew that Lucas would be there for her through thick and thin, just like she would. After all, what are best friends for?

_After about a month of being alone and coping with the news of expecting a little miracle, she tried her best not think about her husband, until those divorce papers arrived and she was forced to sign them. The blonde knew that if she wanted to start a new life in Neptune, California, that would mean that she'd have to cut off all ties. Well, at least most of them. She could never let go of Lucas, Peyton... or Brooke for that matter, the two had become pretty close, surprisingly._

_When it came time that she had started to show, after her stomach growing she knew it would be impossible to hide the fact that she was pregnant and so decided to act like it didn't matter what people thought. Though, she did hear what some said. Eating lunch alone seemed to be a routine for her, until she sat at a certain blonde's table. _

_Veronica Mars, the girl everybody loved to talk about seemed to be having a great senior year. After hearing the fact that she wasn't the subject of the rumor mill anymore, she had decided to take that and use it to her advantage. Dating Logan Echolls wasn't always the easiest thing to do, especially with his spectacular ideas of 'fun'. Hence the sarcasm. The blonde had grabbed a bottled water after finishing chatting with her boyfriend and then headed towards her table to meet up with her best friend, Wallace. It wasn't until she sat down and took in her surroundings that she noticed the blonde sitting across from her. "Uhm... do I know you?" she asked, in that classic Mars sarcastic tone._

_"Oh, sorry, am I not supposed to sit here?" Haley asked, afraid that she had offended her in some weird way, it seemed these rich folks seemed to get offended and psychotic over the littlest things. Especially that Madison Sinclair girl, or whatever her name was. She was like a mini Brooke... only without the Lucas Scott to change her. _

_"Oh, no, it's just I usually sit with one person." Veronica said honestly as she changed her tone of voice, guessing the girl was new and obviously intimidated by the whole scene of Neptune High. "I'm Veronica."_

_"Haley." she introduced herself as the two girls shook hands across the middle of the table and she smiled softly at the blonde in front of her. "I can leave, if you want." she added shortly after, getting ready to pack up her lunch and move elsewhere._

_"No, really. It's okay. So, you're Haley huh? The new girl everybody's talking about." Veronica said as more of a statement then a questioning tone. Veronica Mars knew almost every kid at the school, except the freshman... and the sophomores... maybe some of the juniors. Lets just say she knew all of the seniors. Most of them had paid her to dig up dirt on their parents, or for some other reason that they wanted to throw their money away and blackmail someone for. "I guess I should thank you for getting me off the topic of everybody's lunch time chat."_

_Haley laughed softly and nodded her head, "Well, you're welcome, although I really don't get what the big deal is." the blonde said honestly, not realizing that these kids didn't know her history. _

_"Uhmm... well this is Neptune. When a girl who's knocked up shows up and actually stays at our school, it's quite surprising."_

_"Well, not back where I'm from - Tree Hill. Parents were never around so it was basically a tradition for at least one girl to get pregnant in a year. Though, I'm married... or I was, and it's his... he just didn't want to hear about it." _

_"Well, guys are jerks." Veronica said softly with a laugh, trying to not let the conversation get stale. "So, I was heading downtown after school, would you want to come with me and my friend Wallace? I swear, he doesn't judge, he's just a little ego-centric at times. We could show you around..." _

_"I'd like that." the blonde said with a nod of her head and a soft smile._

Haley smiled at the memory, meeting Veronica and Wallace was probably the best thing that happened to her other then giving birth to her beautiful daughter, Abigail. The two had become like her best friends, though they could never replace Lucas in her heart, Veronica was always around while Lucas was miles away.

"Mom!" a familiar voice called out from the second floor of their beautiful two story, oceanside house.

Haley had made a name for herself in the music industry once Abigail had grown up a little bit, getting a record deal a short amount of time later, she went on tour taking her daughter with her for a few years before deciding to stop and just do local gigs and go for the occasional out of town stuff.

Enrolling the dark haired girl in high school felt odd, especially when she had to say goodbye to her on her first day of freshman year. That was when she met Jason. Jason Kane was his full name, the prodigal son of Duncan Kane. The two had become best friends, much like Haley and Lucas had, it was one of those instant connections. Only, this connection had gone a little further then hers had with Lucas, this one had lasted to senior year, and was also going as far as towards a marriage.

But, Haley wasn't very supportive of the whole thing, as much as she tried to accept it... the blonde didn't want her own daughter making the mistake she did. Getting married so young, it wasn't like Haley thought of it as a mistake, she knew it was her fault that her own marriage ended, but it wasn't like Abigail knew that. All Abigail knew was that her father didn't want anything to do with her, and that was all she was going to find out. The only two people around that knew the actual story were Veronica and Wallace, and she was planning on keeping it that way.

"I'm downstairs!" the blonde called out from the kitchen as she started to chop up some carrots to get ready for dinner.

"I'm going to head over to Jason's, we're going to study for our exams." Abigail said as the brunette appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. Glancing at her daughter, she continued to look her up and down, she couldn't help but think about how fast she had grown up. One minute she needed her help to walk, and the next she was driving and Haley hardly ever saw her. Sure, the two had one of those best friend relationships, rather then a mother-daughter one, but Abby was a senior in high school, it was normal not to see her from time to time.

"Well, I was just starting dinner."

"I thought you were inviting Wallace over? I wouldn't have told him okay if I thought you'd be alone." she promised her mom as she looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, he is coming over... but it's just I haven't seen you in what feels like decades. I don't even know what's up with my own daughter." Haley said honestly, hiding the disappointment in her voice. She had spending too much time with this Jason boy.

"Come on mom, I don't want to be a third wheel, and we can catch up tomorrow since it's one of those professional development days." the brunette said, trying to convince her mom to let her go. Haley and Wallace had been a thing for as long as the sixteen year-old could remember, he was always around when she was a kid whenever there were those father/daughter events to go to, he'd always be the one she'd ask. She was happy that the two had finally gotten together and that her mother seemed happy for once.

Haley let out a defeated sigh and nodded her head in approval. "Okay, but tomorrow we're actually going to do something together." she warned as she watched her grown daughter smile and give her a good-bye hug before grabbing the keys and skipping out the kitchen.


End file.
